The objectives of the UCLA EMCRO are: 1. To establish a mechanism for the review of both the processes and outcomes of care in a university teaching hospital that focuses on certain problems/diagnoses defined by the members of the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, and Obstetrics-Gynecology. 2. To operate such a system-to provide and to structure the output of this system in such a way that the quality of care received by patients will be optimal, as judged by both outcomes and processes. This implies an educational process and the modification of certain behaviors of both individuals and groups within the organization if changes are suggested to be necessary from "base-line" data.